


The Marvelous Adventures of Quillan Trevelyan-Bond

by InsomniacFox



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Atinybackstory, Beginnings, Child Q, Eve is now the fun Aunt, Eve moneypenny - Freeform, Family, FemaleM, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Original Villain Character - Freeform, Parent Fic, Protective!Bond, Q is a kid, Q's Cat - Freeform, Q's Family - Freeform, Quinn was kidnapped, School, Some violent childhood memories, hotcocoa, jamescancook, parentbond, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shots revolved around a child Q and his Double-O Parents.<br/>-----<br/>The One-Shots are not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats and Trees

"Quillan Trevelyan-Bond!" James' voice boomed as he looked up high up in the tree. "What in Christ's name are you doing up there at 3 in the morning?!"

"Secret got stuck in the tree and I was trying to get her down." Said Quinn, defending himself. James glanced at his half asleep partner in exasperation. Alec in return, just sighed before giving a playful whistle and the cat soon leaped down into the arms of the Russian, causing Quillan's jaw to drop. "Quinn, get down from that tree right now. James, I trust you can handle him tonight because I’m about to drop dead."

"Go back to bed, love." James said sweetly before turning his attention to the cause of both agents’ lack of sleep.

"You heard what he said, come down now." James said sternly. Blue eyes sharp as he watched his son descend from the tree in their garden.

Gulping his fear, Quinn manages to make his way halfway down before he lost his footing on a branch and slipped into what could have been a painful landing if two strong arms didn't catch his fragile body.

"Gotcha!" James said before putting the small boy down so that he was facing him. He checks him for any sign of injury. Thankfully, there were none, Bond grabbed hold of the seven year old's arm before delivering a sharp smack to the little boy's pajama covered bottom.

"What were you thinking, young man?! Disarming the alarm system and then leaving the house, just for the cat? Which I’d also like know, how did it get out here in the first place?" James scolded his son.

Quillan looked down, tears filling his eyes as he held back a nervous sob.

"I'm waiting." James said, folding his arms. Q started mumbling some things while still refusing to look at him. "Quillan, Look at me when you answer my questions."

"I didn't listen to you." The boy sniffled, looking up. His green eyes glistened as tears fell. James didn't hesitate when lifting up his son into his arms. Whispering soothing words to the distressed child, clearly traumatized by the events that had taken place tonight. Bond knew he had been a little too harsh on Q but then again, his son's safety was his number one priority.

Carrying the child back inside and making sure to lock the door for the second time that night, James placed Quinn on the island counter and gave him a box of tissues. "Shh." James murmured, gently rubbing his back "We don't want to wake up Daddy, now, do we?"

Sniffling and shaking his head, Q took some deep breaths.  
James removed Q's glasses and placed them on the counter before wiping the tears off his face. "Now, are you going to me what happened tonight?" He asked, planting a small kiss on his son’s forehead.

"I stayed awake until you and Daddy were asleep to go finish building that new car toy you got me." he said, his voice shaking.

James straightened his back. "After I told you to finish building it in the morning?"

Quinn looked down while nodding his head, ashamed. "Continue." Bond instructed.

"B-but then, I felt guilty for not listening and came back inside but one of my shoes left the door open and then by the time I saw it, Secret had ran outside and then I followed her to get her back so you wouldn't be mad at me for being naughty. I'm sorry Papa. I didn't want to not listen to you but I just wanted to finish building the car." By the end, Quillan was a pool of tears.

"And the alarm?" James pushed on, nodding.

"I turned it off s-so you wouldn't know I left the house" Sobbed Quillan.

Bond's heart broke at the sight of Quinn and picked him trying to calm him down before he throws up from all the distress. That was certainly not a memory he'd like to relive.

"Okay, Quinnie. calm down, shh. Shh." James softly told him as he walked around the kitchen while stroking his back.

As soon as the cries turned into little hiccups, James gave him a glass of water before taking him upstairs to bed. "It is very late young man, so we will talk about tonight's events after breakfast tomorrow." James whispered as Quinn placed his head tiredly on Bond’s shoulder.

"Yes, Papa" whimpered the little boy, arms clutching on to James' neck like vines as they made it to the master bedroom.

"For tonight, you'll be sleeping with Daddy and me, so we can make sure you don't go off in one of your little late night adventures." James whispered humorously to lighten the mood.

Nodding weakly, James placed Quinn on the bed before sandwiching him between Alec. Pulling the blanket over Quinn and himself, he switched off the lamp.

"Goodnight Quinnie."

"Goodnight Papa."

The silence that followed was short lived.

"Papa, I'm really sorry for not listening." Q whispered.

"It’s alright. Please go to sleep." James muttered tiredly.

"I promise to never disobey you or Daddy ever again." Q added.

"Quinnie, close your eyes. Daddy and Papa need to sleep and so do you." James said wrapping his arms protectively around their child.

Despite his son's antics today, James truly loved his son and knew Quinn did love building things. He couldn't blame the child as he had a habit of never leaving things unfinished. Unless it was his dinners but that is a whole different story. Tonight, their child could have been badly hurt, be it falling off the tree or being kidnapped without the alarm alerting him or his partner. James and Alec both lived dangerous lives filled with enemies desperately seeking out revenge. Quinn was their little bundle of joy, whom they will protect and tear down the world if it meant keeping him safe. Trouble was that Quillan is just a stubborn, hyperactive little boy. No rewards of guessing where he picked up those habits from.

"Are you going to spank me?" Quinn whispered, fear and anxiety clear in his little voice.

"I will if you don't stop talking and sleep within the next 5 seconds." Said a tired Alec, who proved his point by landing a small but firm tap on Quinn's thigh. Instead of pulling away, he puts an arm around Quinn as well as Bond's arm, securing the little kitten cocooned between them.

The small boy quickly closed his mouth and shut his eyes, snuggling closer to the two men who loved him most.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! Please comment your thoughts on this story so far.
> 
> Lots of Love  
> \- YaraBahman

Quinn jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat, which made his curly hair cling to his forehead. His heart pounded as he found himself gasping for breath. Tears spilled from his eyes as his whole body shook. A clap of thunder boomed outside, illuminating the child's room. As the bolt of light shone, Quinn saw all his toys look at him menacingly. With a small yelp, he jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway blindly, not bothering to pick up his glasses from the night stand. All he saw was blurry objects which reminded him of his nightmare. They were coming; they were coming to take him away. Quinn turned around as a second flash of lighting shone on the body of Alec Trevelyan, causing a very distressed Quinn to lash out wildly. The older man grabbed hold of his son's arms in order to calm him; unfortunately that only made Quinn trash around harder.

"No! Let me go!" Quinn cried out as he felt the man grab his arms and pull him close.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Alec exclaimed "It's okay, it's me, daddy."

"Daddy!" Quinn sobbed                                                                                                    

"Come here son." Alec said "It's alright."

Alec picked him up and Quinn wrapped his arms around Alec tightly. Alec held him tightly as he stroke Quinn's hair. Quinn sobbed his heart out and his body was still shaking. "There now, Daddy's got you, moy malen'kiy kotenok."

Alec took Quinn to the living room and flicked on the lights. Quinn felt slightly calmer as he was no longer in the dark and in arms of one of his fathers, protected, safe and loved.

Alec sat with Quinn on the couch. Quinn snuggled into his chest crying off the final tears. Alec awoke to the sound of the storm and knowing how Quinn disliked loud noises, he had gone to check on him.

"Everything is okay, Quenie, calm down." Alec said calmly as he rubbed soft circles around Quinn’s back.

Quinn brought his head up and sniffed before wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alec said before grabbing the box of tissues lying on the coffee table. "Use a tissue, not your sleeve."

Quinn blew his nose and looked at Alec. Quinn's green eyes were puffy and his nose was bright red. Alec kissed his forehead and brought him close.

"Now my little one, what made you suddenly run out into the hallway like a headless chicken." Alec asked gently.

Quinn shook his head "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, son?" Alec asked gently. "It is important for papa and me to know what frightens you, so that we can kick their arse." Alec smiled as he heard a small giggle escape Quinn's lips.

"Remember, when I got taken away?" He said softy. A spark of rage filled Alec as he remembered the bastards who kidnapped Quinn for 2 weeks. Oh! How Bond and him took pleasure in ending their lives.

Alec sucked a deep breath in to control his anger "A bit hard not to." he said through clenched teeth.

"I had a nightmare that they took me again." Quinn whispered, shuddering as he recalled the cold dark room he was held in.

Alec pulled Quinn up so he was facing him, eye to eye. "That Quillan, will never EVER, happen again, I can assure you that. Papa and I still blame ourselves for not being there." Both double-Os were on a mission in Bahrain when they were told that Quinn was missing.

"But daddy, it wasn't either of your faults." Quinn was always quick to defend his fathers in any way he could.

"Yes, it was." said a different voice. Alec and Quinn turned around to see James standing by the doorway, still in a suit which was slightly tattered from his mission, with an umbrella in hand. Alec glanced at his partner and internally sighed, relieved that he wasn't injured too bad, just a few scrapes and bruises.

"Papa!" Yelled Quinn in delight, momentarily forgetting the bad dream as he dashed to hug James. Bumping his knee on the coffee table as he ran.

" Ow!Stupid table.Papa!" Quinn managed as he ran. Alec had to bite his tongue from laughing.

James chuckled as he lifted Quinn into his arms, dropping his umbrella and planting several kisses on his cheeks and forehead, before carrying him to the couch. He bent and gave a Alec a loving kiss on the lips. Quinn covered his eyes. "Eww! That's even worse than my nightmare." Both agents broke down laughing and Alec grabbed Quinn out of James' arms and began tickling the now squirming child without mercy.

"Daddy, stop!" Quinn laughed uncontrollably. "Papa! Help.Please!" Quinn yelled between his laughs.

"Okay." Bond Smirked before aiding his partner in tickling their son.

"NO!" squealed Quinn "Help me, not him." he laughed.

After a few more seconds, both agents stopped to let their son breathe. Quinn lay on the couch gasping with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I shall go take a shower and change." James said, looking down at the state of his clothes.

"You really should." Quinn said holding his nose in a playful manner.

Bond glared at him and brought his hands up for another round of tickling torture before Quinn said "Sorry,sorry,sorry." giggling. Bond ruffled Quinn's hair and delivered another kiss to Alec's lips before heading off to the bedroom.

Alec looked at him. "Now, would you like some warm milk before we head back to bed?".

"Yes, please!" came an immediate reply.

Alec and Quinn entered the kitchen. The storm outside had stopped a few moments ago. Alec took out the milk, pots and three mugs. "Daddy, can we have hot cocoa instead?" Leave it up to Quinn and his sweet tooth to as for hot cocoa at 4am.

"Sure thing, kotenok." Alec told him as he grabbed the Cadbury Cocoa powder.

James stepped into the kitchen, being led by the scent of hot chocolate. Quinn was perched on top of the counter, his legs dangling off the edge, in content with his mug. Alec was sat on one of the stools. Secret was on the floor enjoying her bowl of plain white milk. Alec smiled at him before handing him a steaming mug as well.

James thanked him before taking a sip. He moaned as the rich taste of Chocolate and coffee flowed down his throat. "Alec, I love you."

Alec raised an eyebrow, amused before laughing.

Quinn giggled "Daddy! Papa! Look, I've got a moustache.” A line of hot cocoa had formed around Quinn's upper lip and both agents couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn ended up in their bed that night. A habit they are trying to break. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the company of their son nor the calming snuggles, but Quinn had to learn to sleep independently. However, tonight they make an exception, Quinn drove a hard bargain when it came to him having another nightmare and both agents just nodded and allowed him. Teeth were brushed, blankets were pulled and no more nightmares had come that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> moy malen'kiy kotenok - My little kitten
> 
> kotenok - kitten


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early mornings do well in revealing some of our inner fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Humans,
> 
> Sorry it took a while for me to post, I was busy moving. Anyway, please comment what your thoughts were, I would love to get some feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Yara Bahman

“No.”

  
“You have no choice, you have to go.”

  
“No.”

  
“You can’t say no, this is non- negotiable.”

  
“Why?”

  
“The law says so!” Alec groaned exasperated. “Now, will you please put on your uniform?”

  
“I don’t want to go to school.” Quinn whined but complied reluctantly.

  
Alec helped him into his trousers, “Why is that? You love school, especially since you have I.C.T today.”

  
“I want to stay home with you and papa.” Quinn said softly.

  
“Papa and I aren’t going to be home, we have to go to work.” Alec told him, straightening out Quinn’s curls. Quinn is going to need a haircut soon. That in itself is a harder mission than anything M could think off.

  
“Then I will come with you, I won’t make any sound and I will behave.” Quinn pleaded as Alec directed him towards the kitchen, where papa himself was making a delicious frittata by the smell of it.

  
“If we are busy working,” Alec smiled “Who will take care of you?”

  
“Auntie Eve!” Quinn said. “Good morning, Papa.”

  
“Good Morning.” Bond greeted as he placed the frittata on a plate, “What’s this about, Moneypenny?” he enquired.

  
Alec, pouring a mug of coffee, replies “Our little kitten, doesn’t want to go to school and rather come to work with us.”

  
Bond frowned before looking sternly at Quinn “You are going to school.”

  
Quinn glared at them both before pushing his chair back and running up to his room, “I hate school and I am not going!”

  
“What was that all about?” Bond asked Alec. The Russian just sighed and muttered “One of those days.” before taking a sip of his coffee.

  
After a few moments both fathers entered their son’s room to find him sitting in the corner fiddling with a few stray Lego pieces.  
“I’m not going to school.” He sniffed.

  
“Would you care to tell us why?” James asked as he and Alec swatted down on one knee to look at Quinn.

  
Quinn just shrugged a shoulder, ignoring the two men.

  
“Quinn, if you don’t talk to us then we won’t know what’s wrong.” Alec said softly and Bond nodded in agreement.

  
Quinn just shook his head, before burying it in behind his knees. James and Alec both sighed before pulling the child into their embrace, gently stroking his curly hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinn muttered something quietly.

  
“What was that kitten?” Alec asked.

  
Quinn sniffed a few times before saying “I miss you guys, in school.” He looked at them both “I have to stay in school for a long time and I miss you but the teacher says she’ll call you but she never does.”

  
“I know it’s hard but you are going to have to be brave and strong. Remember Daddy and I will always be here.” James soothed.

  
“Not when you go on your long trips!” Quinn huffed. “Sometime you both go away for so long I get scared that you… you won’t come back.”

  
“Quillan Trevelyan-Bond!” 006 gasped “Don’t you ever think that your father and I would ever not come back.”

  
“The reason we are still alive and coming home is because you are our little beacon of hope.” James said and revealed a tiny bit of their secret lives “Without you, we wouldn’t have a reason to come home.”

  
Quinn looked at both men before pulling them close again and hugging them tightly. They remained like that, holding on to each other for what felt like the last time, they never know how time they all had left together as a family. The clock struck 8:00 and they all knew their time was up.

  
“Come on, we all have a big day today.” James said as they all stood up.

  
“You go finish breakfast while I grab your coat.” Alec told Quinn.

  
“Okay.” He sniffed and walked with James out the door.

  
Some days both agents hated their jobs and thought to resign. However, with their endless list of enemies, without MI-6, Quinn would be in danger. The idea of resigning felt heavy, how could they hate such an occupation when it brought to them their own family, James and Alec meeting, becoming best friends until down the line, in a hotel room whilst drunk confessing their love. The same occupation, that brought a two year old Quinn to their care; where he will remain forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Humans,
> 
> If you are reading this I would like to say a huge THANK YOU!  
> I am going to be taking in requests, so please comment your ideas. 
> 
> Thank You once again,  
> Yara Bahman.


	4. How We Met Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of how James, Alec and Quinn became a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Earthlings,  
> I'd like to first say Thank You for commenting and leaving kudos! It really made me smile.  
> This One-Shot is possibly the longest one I've ever written so Enjoy!  
> I'd love to dedicate this to julietRichan for requesting and inspiring this One-Shot.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Yara Bahman

                                                                                                                           **********

“Well Double-O Seven, the stitches will fully heal in 1-2 weeks and the bruises should start fading in a few days.” Doctor Athlons said, “As long as you take your medications and follow the health plan I’ve given you, we should expect a full recovery in 1 months’ time.”

Bond gave a polite nod to cover up the fact that he had not paid attention to a single word that had left the doctor’s lips. Double-O Six, knowing his wonderful partner all too well, gave a small laugh.

Doctor Athlons turned towards the Russian with a non-amused look, “The same goes for you Trevelyan, and I expect you to drink more water than alcohol.”

“Water is flavourless.” Alec whined.

“There is always Flavoured water.” Doctor Athlons retorted.

“Like what?”

The doctor smiled before handing the agent a paper cup of tea.  Alec lifted the lid and took a sniff before grimacing.

“Earl Grey? Are you serious?” 

Bond started laughing hysterically before coughing in pain at the state of his ribs. Alec flipped him off.

At that moment, a young nurse walked in with a concerned look in her eyes and a tired frown. “Doctor Athlons, the boy still refuses to eat anything more than a spoonful.”

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes “I’ll be there in a few moments.” Both agents got curious and decided to annoy the Doctor a little bit more.

“What boy?” Bond asked and Alec nodded his head, seconding the question.

The doctor looked at them, considering whether or not to tell them. He knew that if he didn’t the agents would find other ways of extracting the information… probably by terrorizing one of the nurses.

“He was found by Double-O Two in his last mission, in a warehouse, two days ago. The poor child was all alone, terrified and with a nasty wound on his leg.” Doctor Athlons said tiredly.

“How old is he?” Alec asked.

“We are not sure, but we are assuming he can’t be more than two, he has such a tiny frame, but didn’t seem to be severely malnourished.”

“Which room is he in right now?” Bond asked.

The doctor glared at them both “No, neither one of you is to go to the boy, we are already having enough problems with getting him to co-operate with us. Hell, we had to sedate him because he was trembling with fear. We don’t need two agents scarring the child even more. “

The agents gave him a cold glare, the idea of the Double-O agents having cold hearts and malicious was so commonly stereotyped, and it angered the agents. They were still human, despite how MI-6 looks at them. They still had a heart and brain, they weren’t cruel to go and terrorize a toddler.

“Your lack of faith in us having humanity is insulting.”  Bond said. The doctor just shook his head before excusing himself.

Alec and James just sat there in deep thought, making their decision after a few seconds.

“Follow him?” Alec offered grinning.

“Follow him.” James Smirked.

                                                                                                                  **********

Quillan just sat there ignoring the doctor, finding the pattern of the blanket covering him far more interesting than whatever the doctor was saying. He hated it here.  It was different and bright…far too bright than what he was use too. It hurt his eyes, making him see objects far away even more unclearly. It even smelled funny.

“Boys need to eat to grow big and strong.” He heard the doctor say. That was also another problem. The food was Yuk! He was pretty sure the strawberry yoghurt had socks in it. He hoped they would take him back if they saw him not eating.  That way he can go back and stay in his small corner and stay there; not safe from the things he saw but safe from feeling like he was a lab rat.

He saw from the corner of his eyes, that the doctor was moving closer to him, he skidded back until he reached the other side of the bed, where the side bar stopped him from falling. Doctor Athlon stopped and ran a tired hand down his face before giving a tired smiled.

“You are safe here little one, there is no need to be frightened. I promise that you will never go back to that awful place again, we will find you a new home, somewhere lovely where you can grow up safe and happy.”

Quillan just stared at him. Well, more like glared at him. What he was saying did sound nice but it was all a lie. Big men always lie just to get their way. This man is a white coat was no different to those men in black.

“I will be back later, if you need anything, don’t be shy and try to eat.” The doctor filed and after a final check of his charts hanging off the edge of the bed he left. Quillan was once again alone.

Quillan brought his head to his knees. He wanted to cry but boys don’t cry. He angrily rubbed his eyes and he felt a few tears betray him. At least Darius wasn’t here, or he would have mocked him as he had done many times before.

“So you’re the little boy giving Doctor Athlons a hard time?” a deep voice asked from the doorway.

Quillan looked to see two blurry figures making their way towards him, he tried backing up again but there was no room. The agents both raised their hands in a peaceful manner.

“Relax; we aren’t here to hurt you.” James said friendly

“We also aren’t here to make you eat.” Alec smiled and after taking a look at Quillan’s tray, “And, to be honest, I don’t blame you.” He said eyeing the horrible looking mush on the tray.

Quillan just blinked at them, hoping he would gain some form of superpowers making him able to see like a normal person.  Alec gave a final look at the tray before bringing the Earl Grey he was given and poured some in plastic mug for Quillan.

“Maybe this will taste better.” He said.

Quillan took small plastic cup in his hands and took a tiny sip. What he was drinking was far better than what was placed in front of him. He took a few more sips and then some more, until he finished.

“You like tea, don’t you.” James smiled as Alec poured him some more, before leaving the entire thing on the tray. So far, Quillan has only not hated these two agents. Just because he doesn’t hate them as much doesn’t mean he likes them.

“How old are you?” James asked.

Quillan made a peace sign with his right hand. Technically he was almost three, but that didn’t matter to adults.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” James chuckled.

“I’m Alec by the way.” Said Double-O Six. “The blond pillock next to you is James.”

James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alec’s head. “Language! He’s only a kid!”  

Alec grabbed the pillow and threw it back and it continued from there. The bickered at each other so immaturely, it was odd. They were acting so childishly that Quillan felt more mature. He gave a soft giggle at the thought.

James and Alec stopped as soon as the giggle left Quillan’s lips. The both gave a goofy smile.

“So the kitten has a tongue.” Alec smirked.

Quillan embarrassed looked down, finding the blanket once again interesting.

“What’s your name?” Alec asked as Bond sneaked a peak of his charts.

“Quillan.” James said with a small smile, an odd name for an odd lad.

“Quillan.” Alec repeated, testing the word on his lips.

Quillan’s nose scrunched up, he didn’t quite like his name. It was weird. Bond and Trevelyan caught his expression and smirked. They were the perfect partners.

“Not a fan of your name?” James asked, and a shake of a head gave him his answer.

“How about a nick-name, eh?” Alec offered.

Quillan just shrugged and frowned, he never thought of that.

“Let’s see, Quill?” Alec said

James shook his head, “He’s not stationery.” He thought for a moment.  “How about…Quinn?”

The toddler looked up, he liked that.

“Quinn” Alec said smiling, “I like it.”

“Quinn.” The toddler repeated agreeing as well as trying to gain some authority over his name.

The agents smiled with triumph, they got Quinn to speak.

“So you like it?” James smirked.

“Quinn.” The child said, giving them a soft smile.

                                                                                                                       **********

Quinn wanted to scream, cry and hide; preferably, in that order. Why won’t they stop making him remember? The things he saw, and never wants to see again. Don’t they know it was scary? Didn’t they know that those things make him wake up at night and cry himself back to sleep?  No. No, because he never told them. He would just close himself up and refuse to look at any of them in eye, much so like now.

After trying for another twenty minutes, and a quick check of his stitches, they left the boy on his own suffocating the stuffed wolf given to him by double-O seven and six after their second visit three days ago. Quinn sort of misses them. They don’t stand like giants and hover above him, making him feel even more small, helpless and trapped. He wished they were here. He brushed the soft fur of the toy trying to distract his mind from wandering back to where he found.  

Quinn doesn’t know why he felt lonely. Darius always left Quinn with his own devices back in the warehouse…literally. He would spend his time playing with bits and pieces of old computer parts or sometimes broken phones, radios or anything the men broke out of anger. They were always angry, Quinn made sure to never go near them, especially when they had men tied up with them. The angry men they would then…they would...NO!

Quinn shook his head and rubbed his eyes to stop remembering. Tears slipped passed his eyelids and flowed like a stream down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking slightly. He felt sick as he remembered the screams and shouts, the begging and pleads and the metallic smell of blood.

Quinn just rolled over and clutched his wolf tightly, crying softly until sleep consumed him.

                                                                      

 

                                                                                                                               **********

M sat behind her desk with a hard facial mask whilst glaring at the two agents. The two sat there with determined expressions on their features. They won’t give this up and will fight if they have to… no matter how frightened they were of M. The head of MI-6 glanced down at the file in her hands and sighed.

“This is a very bad idea.” She repeated.

“This is what we want.” Double-O Seven said and Double-O Six gave a nod of agreement.

M looked at them both, “Is there nothing I can do to change your minds?”

“No Ma’am.” Double-O Six confirmed.

M looked through the file one more time before pinching the bridge of her nose.  “The both of you know that Quillan is not some toy you can play with and then toss aside. He is a small child and given with both your hazard occupations do you really believe, a child should be dragged in the middle of it?”

“We are protecting him, he was already involved by Darius, what he went through will never happen again if he is with us.” OO7 defended.

“Who knows what will happen when you send him away, he is a brilliant lad who has seen things no child… heck no human should see and sending him to an orphanage will only cause more distress and disturbance in him.” Alec said.

Both agents know what it’s like to lose your parents but to not have parents or any responsible guardian at all and especially at such a young age…it was unimaginable. James and Alec had only decided to visit Quinn so that they could annoy Doctor Athlons next time they saw him, they didn't expect to form a bond with Quinn; But together, the three of them felt like a family, no matter how distant that word sounded, they wanted Quinn.

“Will the boy feel safe with you?” M asked.

“Considering we were the ones that got him to smile, laugh and talk. Yes.” Alec stated.

“He opens up to us, he went full on to admitting that he watched Darius kill and even gave us some information about were the missing crates full of missiles went, that take a certain amount of trust.” James added.

M watched them both for a few minutes before signing the file, confirming the adoption of Quillan Trevelyan-Bond. She called Eve and handed her the file. She left the room with a smile saying “She was finally an Aunt.”

M then glanced at James and Alec with a soft look.

“Raising a child is a very hard job; I wish you both the best.” She said, “Now, get out of my office.”

Both agents smiled and thanked her before they left she gave a final warning.

“If a single curl on that child’s head is harmed, I will personally escort you both to the fiery damnation of hell.”

                                                                                                              **********

The agents were given six months leave to settle into their new lifestyle. Quinn was cautious at first when he first went to live with them but after a few weeks, he started to smile and laugh. James and Alec were happy to see him finally behave with childish carelessness; they would handle stepping on stray pieces of LEGOS if it meant they could hear his giggles fits.  

Nightmares were still a recurring problem and on most nights Quinn could be found sleeping with James and Alec, both agents protecting their son. Quinn would sometimes talk about Darius and James and Alec would constantly remind him that Darius would never be seen from again.

Only once Quinn was settled, did the agents realize that Quinn had quite the impressive vocabulary for a toddler. It was a few months down the line when Quinn said the words “Papa and Daddy.” And James and Alec had never felt their hearts swell up as it did in that moment. For a group of boys with horrible beginnings, they made the perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Earthlings,
> 
> If you are reading this... I AM SO HAPPY! How did you like this One-Shot? Please leave behind your feedback or requests. If you truly enjoyed it leave Kudos. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around. 
> 
> Lots of Galactic Love,  
> Yara Bahman


End file.
